La fin et le commencement
by HaneFeather
Summary: La fin d'une aventure, la fin d'une année et le début d'une nouvelle...


Des étoiles tapissaient le ciel sombre qui surplombait Paris. La ville de la mode était en pleine ébullition en cette soirée de réveillon. La tour effeil était illuminée de mille feux et entourée de centaines de personnes faisant la fête, attendant impatiemment le décompte qui signalait la fin de l'année.

Une silhouette rouge regardait cette foule du haut de la tour effeil, assise sur une poutre métallique, les pieds dans le vide. Elle repensait aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés plusieurs jours auparavant.

Chat noir et Ladybug s'étaient retrouvés dans le repaire du Papillon, découvrant que c'étaient Gabriel Agrest qui se trouvait sous ce masque. Après une attaque ultime de sa part, Rena Rouge, Carapace et Queen Bee s'occupaient des akumatisés dans la ville laissant le duo affronter leur ennemi juré.

Chat noir et Ladybug marchaient le long d'un couloir se trouvant au centre une immense pièce faisant penser à un sanctuaire, plus ils avançaient plus ils pouvaient distinguer une grande silhouette leur tournant le dos. Lorsque les héros ne se trouvèrent plus qu'à quelques mètres de cette dernière, elle se retourna pour leur faire face, le visage grave.

"C'est fini Papillon, nous connaissons votre véritable identiter, rendez nous le Miraculous, Gabriel Agrest !" lança Ladybug

"Tout ce que je voulais c'était la revoir, tout ce que je voulais c'était réunir ma famille ! Tout ce qu'il me fallait c'était vos miraculous et elle aurait pu refaire partie de ma vie !" dit le papillon d'une voix profonde avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse.

Gabriel se décala et se retourna vers une sorte de cercueil en verre. Les deux héros découvrirent avec stupeur la femme de Gabriel, allongée sur un matelas de fleur, comme endormie.

Ladybu mit une main sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer le cri de surprise qui s'apprêtait à résonner dans la pièce tandis que chat noir se mit à trembler de tout son corps, les larmes aux yeux.

"Maman ?" murmura t il sans qu'aucun des deux ne l'entendent.

Ladybug s'approcha du papillon, doucement, elle déposa une main sur le cercueil de verre et se retourna vers son ennemi les larmes aux yeux.

"Je comprend pourquoi vous faites cela, mais ça ne justifie pas vos actions, de plus pour chaque vœux il y a un prix à payer. Je suis sur que ni elle, ni votre fils ne voudraient vous voir emprunter cette voie."

"JE VEUX JUSTE LA REVOIR ! C'EST PARCE QU'ELLE A UTILISE LE MIRACULOUS DU PAON QU'ELLE S'EST RETROUVER AINSI ! C'EST DONC GRÂCE AU MIRACULOUS QU'ELLE REVIENDRA !"

Tout en exprimant sa colère, il s'était avancé vers Ladybug, prêt à se battre. Mais son élan fut interrompu par chat noir qui s'était interposé, le visage remplit de larme mais le regard déterminé.

" Je ne vous laisserai pas la toucher un seul instant !"

" Chat noir !" s'exclama Ladybug inquiète.

" Père... S'il vous plaît... Arrêtez tout ! Maman ne voudrait sûrement pas cela ! Rendez nous le miraculous."

"Père ? Chat noir tu..."

Ladybug et papillon fixaient chat noir surpris. Personne n'osait bouger ni parler jusqu'à ce que chat noir décide de prendre la parole.

"Père je vous en prie écoutez moi et arrêtez vous avant de le regretter, je ne veux pas me battre contre vous... Detransformation..."

Une lumière verte entoura chat noir afin de laisser apparaître Adrien, le visage toujours remplit de larmes, il fixa son père avec un regard remplit de tristesse, d'espoir et d'amour.

" Adrien ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?! Je t'ai mis en danger tant de fois ! J'étais tellement aveuglé par la tristesse et la colère que je n'ai même pas fais attention à ce que tu pouvais ressentir tout ce temps ! Detransformation "

Les larmes étaient aussi apparues sur le visage du papillon lorsque une lumière violette éblouie Adrien et Ladybug.

" Maître ? " dit une petite boule mauve.

" Je renonce à toi Nooroo, je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé à m'aider et d'avoir été si désagréable avec toi..."

Gabriel retira le miraculous, faisant disparaître en même temps le Kwami et le tendit à Ladybug qui était restée muette depuis le début.

"Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai pu faire... Mais grâce à vous, j'ai compris qu'il était temps que je tourne la page et que je m'occupe dorénavant de mon fils"

Il prit Adrien dans ses bras sans crier gare ! Adrien fut dans un premier temps surpris mais il se détendit très vite et rendit l'étreinte à son père le sourire aux lèvres.

Ladybug observa la scène les larmes aux yeux et un timide sourire, elle décida de quitter l'endroit discrètement et laisser ce moment aux Agrest.

Ladybug souffla, tout était fini mais il y avait encore beaucoup de questions qui se bousculaient, devrait elle dorénavant abandonner son rôle de Ladybug et se séparer de Tikki ? Et Chat noir ? Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était Adrien devrait elle aussi se déclarer ? Devait elle aussi lui révéler sa véritable identitée ?

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à ébouriffer ses cheveux.

"Haaaa ! C'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas censé être plus facile maintenant que tout est revenu à la normal ?"

"À toi de me le dire buguinette !"

"Haaaaaaa !" Fir surprise en se relevant d'un coup et manquant par la même occasion de tomber "Chat noir ? Mais que fais tu ici ?"

"Je pourrais te retourner la question Ma Lady !" Dit il en s'approchant de sa bien aimée en faisant tournoyer sa ceinture.

"J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et toi ?"

"Je suis sortit dans l'espoir de te voir"

Cette simple phrase la fit rougir, savoir que chat noir alias Adrien voulait la voir lui mettait du baume au cœur.

"Je n'ai pas pu te remercier pour ma mère la fois dernière. Comment as tu su que maître Fu pouvait l'aider ?"

Ladybug lui sourit et se rassaya, admirant les milles lumières qui éclairaient la ville.

"Tikki, mon Kwami, est tombée malade un jour, il m'a aidé à la soigner. Quand le papillon, enfin ton père, a dit que c'était à cause du miraculous je lui en ai parlé."

Chat noir s'installa à ses côtés et posa son regard sur le visage de sa belle.

"Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, tout ça c'est grâce à toi Ma Lady, ma famille et désormais plus unies que jamais"

La coccinelle se retourna vers son coéquipier avec un sourire remplit de tendresse et déposa sa main sur celle de chat noir.

"Le fait que tu sois heureux me suffit amplement, tu le mérite chaton."

Cette attention pourtant si simple combla le blond d'un amour immense, il saisit la main de la noireaude entre les siennes.

"Ladybug, je sais qu'il y a un autre garçon dans ta vie, mais je dois te le dire encore... Je t'aime Ma Lady ! Tu as et tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur !"

Cette déclaration eu le même effet qu'une décharge électrique. Un frisson parcouru son corps tout entier et colora ses joues d'un rouge aussi flamboyant que son costume.

" Ah... He...Je..."

Chat noir regarda sa bien aimée étonné de sa réaction, elle qui avait pour l'habitude de rejeter toutes ses avances, mais il décida d'en profiter et un sourire moqueur se dessina sur son visage.

"Qu'y a t il buguinette? Tu as donné ta langue au chat?"

"Oui ! Enfin non ! Je... Raa t'exagere chaton !"

"Hahaha ! Calme toi buguinette c'était pour rire" dit il en éclatant de rire devant la gêne de sa coéquipière.

"Mais... Il faut que je t'avoue que..." dit elle hésitante

"Qu'y a t il ?"demanda t il intrigué.

"Le garçon que j'aime, en réalité, c'est Adrien Agreste..." avoua t elle les joues encore plus pourpre.

"Hein? Quoi ? Mais... Attend! C'est moi ?! " S'exclama chat noir, les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnante révélation.

La coccinelle acqueisa, muette, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant.

"Est ce qu'on se connaît sous nos véritables identitées ?"

Ladybug répondu positivement toujours sans rien dire.

"Nous sommes dans la même école ?"

" Oui" dit elle en le regardant finalement.

"Dans la même classe ?" demanda t il en se rapprochant d'avantage de sa bien aimée.

"Oui..."

Chat noir glissa sa main sur la joue de Ladybug rapprochant son visage du sien.

"La seul fille dans ma classe que je connaisse qui sois aussi gentille, attentionnée, courageuse et créative... C'est Marinette"

"Tu... Tu n'es pas déçu ?"

"Comment pourrais je l'être ? Que tu sois Ladybug ou Marinette, tu es exceptionnelle et je suis heureux d'être amoureux de toi !"

"Je... Je t'aime aussi Chat noir "

Alors qu'on entendait la foule commencer le décompte de minuit. Les tourtereaux se rapprochèrent de plus en plus pour scellé leurs lèvres sous une pluie de feux d'artifices.

Ils rompirent le baiser à contre cœur pour se regarder dans les yeux.

"Bonne année Adrien"

"Bonne année à toi aussi Marinette"

Et dans un nouvel élan d'amour ils se sourièrent avant de reprendre leur baiser en se disant que cette nouvelle année commençait très bien pour eux.


End file.
